Individuals increasingly use electronic mail to communicate with one another for personal and business reasons. Unfortunately, unscrupulous individuals can use electronic mail for nefarious purposes, such as to send unwanted advertising email (e.g., SPAM) and perpetrate fraud against victims. One technique for protecting legitimate email users is the blacklisting of certain terms (e.g., “porn”), where the presence of a blacklisted term in a message automatically results in the classification of the message as SPAM. However, such techniques can be readily defeated by the unscrupulous individual. As one example, the unscrupulous individual may use terms that a human would recognize, such as “p0rn” or “p.o.r.n,” but might not appear on a blacklist. Further, blacklisting of terms can be problematic in preventing fraud, where the goal of a fraudster is often to craft a message that looks as legitimate as possible (e.g., using only terms that commonly appear in legitimate communications). There therefore exists an ongoing need to protect against the victimization of legitimate email users.